Something Broken
by KidVivi
Summary: How come Hikaru had to wait so long to say that...? [Hitachiincest]


**Something Broken**

**Ouran High School Host Club**** – Belongs to ****Bisco Hatori  
****White Flag**** – Belongs to Dido  
****Pairings**** – Hitachiin Hikaru x Hitachiin Kaoru,  
****some Hitachiin Hikaru x Fujioka Haruhi and Suoh Tama x Fujioka Haru  
****Rating**** – G  
****Notes**** – Prepare yourself for horrible writing and total cliché-ness. :D  
****Don't ask about the title, seeing as it was just something that popped into  
****my head while I was writing the final copy.  
****Nothing more to say but enjoy the story, I s'pose.  
****Warnings**** – Angst…My first written angsty-like fanfic. Beware. o.o**

* * *

_**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
**__**Or tell you that  
**__**But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
**__**Where's the sense in that?**_

Sure, the Hitachiin brothers put on a nice 'taboo love' for the girls at their school, but no one – not even the Host Club – knew how close they are. And they are close.

Closer than most siblings should be. Sleeping in the same bed, sharing the occasional shower, not to forget their thoughts and looks.

But their personalities are so different.

Hikaru was the irrational-thinking hot-head and Kaoru, he was the rational level-headed. Together they served as the perfect team, balancing each other out. Ying-yang, and all that.

But even with their unique relationship, they did have their occasional disagreement. Like now, for instance…

"Kaoru, we've already had this talk. I love you, but not like that…"

"Because you love Haruhi, am I right, Hikaru?"

"_Don't_ bring her into this!"

Kaoru winced at the raise of voice, backing away as the pencil in his older twin's slender hand broke with a loud _snap_.

"I am right…"

_**I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
**__**Or return to where we were**_

Letting a loud frustrated sigh, Kaoru leaned back against the closed door. His hands moved furiously through his hair, his thoughts as scrambled up as his now disarrayed mess of orange-ish hair.

"I'm making him miserable….I can't force my feelings on my brother…."

Kaoru recently had obtained a bad case of talking to himself. He walked away from Hikaru's room, heading to his own.

_**I will go down with this ship  
**__**And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
**__**There will be no white flag above my door  
**__**I'm in love and always will be**_

He shivered as he walked into the almost empty cold room. Kaoru hardly ever used this room, only going in when the two had a fight.

He flopped onto the bed - ignoring the cold lonely feeling it brought him - and stared dully up at the ceiling.

"I love Hikaru, and I want him to be happy." He began to muse, trying to sort out his lost thoughts. "But to be happy, Hikaru would have to…" Trailing off, the younger twin sat up, pulling his legs to his chest, arms wrapping around them and he whispered, "Have to be with Haruhi…"

-o-

Staring out of the window, Kaoru tried not to focus on Tamaki's raised voice ("That little devil can't be with my sweet, innocent daughter!!"). Kyoya and Mori remained silent as little Hunny offered his bunny to the wailing King.

Kaoru willed himself to ignore Hikaru's sniggers and Haruhi's sighs accompanied with 'Calm down, Tamaki-Sempai. Hikaru-kun's not _that_ bad.'

The young twin wanted to let his thoughts, mixed feelings, and hate for himself just blow out of the window. He wanted to disappear mostly; just fade away with the soft breeze that caressed his tear-stained cheeks.

It _was_ his own idea, his genius plan to play match-maker and get Hikaru and Haruhi together at last.

He just didn't think it'd actually _work_.

"As long as he's happy…" Kaoru mumbled to himself, view still out of the window as the leaves rustled and danced in the wind.

_**I know I left too much mess and  
**__**destruction to come back again**_

"What do you mean Kaoru _ran away_?!"

More tears streamed down Hikaru's cheeks as Tamaki spoke (more like shouted as he glided across the room in a blaze a fury, his violet eyes wide in worry and confusion).

Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori were busy trying to comfort the shaken up Hikaru, Kyoya frowning slightly as he watched the scene.

"He just…did…"

_**And I caused nothing but trouble  
**__**I understand if you can't talk to me again**_

"Kyoya!" Tamaki suddenly shouted as he stopped pacing, fingers snapped at the now in attention and waiting man. "Find where Kaoru is! I don't care how many men it takes and how many days! Find the little punk."

Disregarding the 'punk' remark about his brother, Hikaru smiled. He couldn't be happier about knowing Tamaki and Kyoya than now.

"Tono? ….A-arigatou..."

The older twin received a comforting smile before he was shooed out of the Host Club, told to 'go home and rest' by everyone.

_**And if you live by the rules of 'it's over'  
**__**then I'm sure that that makes sense**_

As Hikaru rested on the too large of a bed, he held Kaoru's pillow close, taking in that unique scent of pumpkins and too much hair gel….

…And he began to cry again.

"I'm sorry…"

_**I will go down with this ship  
**__**And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
**__**There will be no white flag above my door  
**__**I'm in love and always will be**_

"Idiot!"

Was the first thing Kaoru heard when he opened the door of his small apartment. The first thing he saw was a hand to his face.

Then he was pulled into the tightest hug he'd ever been in. And was flooded with nostalgia. All in a period of 10 seconds, probably less.

_**And when we meet  
**__**Which I'm sure we will**_

Staring into the familiar red-orangish mop of hair, Kaoru pulled away, only to be looking in a mirror.

But better.

"H-Hikaru…?"

"Five years, Kaoru. Five. Freakin'. Years." Hikaru growled, his hands clasped tightly on his brother's shoulders, and Kaoru could feel him shaking. But he did his best to ignore that.

"W-what're you _doing_ here?! How'd you find me?"

"How do you _think_?!"

"…Tamaki and Kyoya…"

"Yes. Now, _why_, Kaoru? You hurt me so much!!"

Hikaru didn't even try to keep his voice low, and all of the neighbors could probably hear him.

He didn't care though. Kaoru was in front of him and that's all that mattered.

But the younger still looked slightly shocked, his mouth moving, but no words coming out. So the elder kept quiet, yellow cat eyes searching his twin's face. For once, patiently waiting for the reply.

"Because," Kaoru finally began, his voice shaking and Hikaru couldn't tell if it was out of shock, anger, or sadness.

"Because I was making everything worse!"

A confused look crossed over Hikaru's face, his hands easing their grip on his brother's shoulders. Before he could ask, Kaoru continued, "You and Haruhi were meant to be! I was just in the way."

With that, he received another slap in the face.

"Damnit, Hika—"

"Tamaki and Haruhi got together, you idiot! I realized that…"

A beat.

"That I love you more."

_**All that was there  
**__**Will be there still**_

"Pfft!" An attempt to hold back a laugh was made. "Like I'm going to believe that."

Hikaru gaped at that response. His brother was supposed to be crying with joy or something sappy like that!

"Hikaru, please," Kaoru continued, leaning casually against the doorway, "Couldn't you have realized that _five_ years ago? Before I tore myself up about getting you and Haruhi together?" he questioned, rubbing his red cheek.

"I…I'm sorry, Kaoru…" Hikaru mumbled, eyes trailing to stare at the ground, bangs covering his face as to not give away too much more of his feelings. "I guess now _my_ feelings are unreturned?" A soft, sad chuckle escaped his lips.

Kaoru frowned, but made no reply.

_**I'll let it pass  
**__**And hold my tongue  
**__**And you will think  
**__**Think that I've moved on**_

"I'll just go now." Hikaru coughed to clear his throat, turning to leave.

But he was stopped when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Let me go with you, Brother-mine…" Kaoru whispered, more of a demand than an asking statement, and the older just smiled at the possessiveness coming from the old uke's voice.

"Of course, Brother-mine…"

_**I will go down with this ship  
**__**And I won't put my hands and surrender  
**__**There will be no white flag above my door  
**__**I'm in love and always will be**_

* * *

**I just can't stand sad endings, which is probably why it ended like that. xD**

**Sorry for the crummyness and any mistakes that I overlooked. . .**

**Comments and (**_**helping**_**) criticism loved. **

**Also, as a side comment, I'm probably going to be taking any requests. More info will be on my profile, once I get the chance to write it. x3**


End file.
